Gishki
Gishki, who are also known as Ritua in Japan, are a series of monsters released in "Duel Terminal - Raid of the Inverz!!". Their team symbol is a blue sapphire mirror that all the members wear, usually around their necks or on their staves. The Ritual Monsters of the group all have "Evigishki" at the beginning and "Ogre" if male or "Augus" if female at the end of their names. All known Gishki monsters are WATER, and many are Sea Serpent or Aqua. Their playstyle is focused on Ritual Summoning (hence their Japanese name) and either searching and returning cards to the Deck. Playing Style There seems to be a sort of recycling theme to the archetype; "Gishki Ceremonial Mirror" is able to return itself to the deck and "recycle" a Gishki monster in your Graveyard, "Evigishki Mind Augus" is able to "recycle" any five cards in either player's Graveyard, "Gishki Marker" can "recycle" any Gishki Ritual Monster or Ritual Spell and "Ceremonial Mirror Meditation" can "recycle" any two Gishki monsters. Many of their effects also allow the user to search through their Deck for the cards needed for their Ritual Summons very quickly, with "Gishki Abyss," searching for Gishki monster with 1000 or less DEF when Summoned, "Gishki Ariel" with a flip effect to search for any Gishki monster in your deck and "Gishki Shadow" can be discarded to search for any Gishki Ritual Spell. With these strategies in mind, a Gishki deck can be fairly versatile, being able to search through its deck quickly for the cards required for their Ritual Monsters. It is recommended NOT to use Ritual Monsters outside of the archetype, as they become harder to search, requiring cards such as "Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands", and overall, the Gishki become a hinderance to any deck not centered around them. One card that is vital to a Gishki deck is "Gishki Shadow," as he can search the two Ritual Spells of the archetype, and can be offered as the entire Tribute for any Gishki Ritual Monster. The Djinns of Rituals can be used in a Gishki deck, although they tend to slow down the flow of Ritual Summons that a devout Gishki deck is capable of producing. If one does intend to use them, then cards such as "Armageddon Knight" and "Foolish Burial" are recommended in order to get them into the Graveyard quickly. An interesting card in the archetype is "Gishki's Inherited Forbidden Secret Arts" which allows you to Ritual Summon using monsters on both sides of the field - similar to "Super Polymerization" being able to Fusion Summon from both sides of the field - but you must use monsters whose levels total exactly that of the monster you are attempting to Summon. The downside is that the monster's ATK is halved and you cannot conduct your Battle Phase that turn. This is mostly recommended for beinging out "Evigishki Soul Ogre," as he is level 8 and most decks contain a high number of level 4 monsters. Recommended Cards Monsters * "Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands" - Optional, as there are many Gishki cards that can do the searching themselves. * "Gishki Shadow" * "Gishki Marker" * "Gishki Ariel" Spells * "Ascending Soul" * "Moray of Greed" * "Preparation of Rites" * "Ritual Cage" * "Ritual Weapon" * "Salvage" * "Samsara" - Highly optional, as there is much recycling already. Traps * "Ritual Buster" * "Spiritual Water Art - Aoi" It is also well worth adding some of Monster and Spell/Trap removal, as the archetype has very little to offer in these fields. }} Category:Archetypes